


Model Z: Protector of Loved Ones

by ZeeTheZebra



Category: Rockman ZX | Mega Man ZX, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aile Timeline, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Giro acts as a parent, Giro is a good dad, It's an AU!, One Shot, Screw you ZX for killing off Giro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeTheZebra/pseuds/ZeeTheZebra
Summary: An AU where Giro survives due to a change of circumstance.
Kudos: 6





	Model Z: Protector of Loved Ones

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I saw a drawing a while back of a role reversal scene and thought "this would make a great story!"  
> Here's the outcome that includes some angst, and a father-daughter relationship between Giro and Aile.

"Just my rotten luck that my radio cut out during some big raid." Giro grumbled to himself over the chaos.

"You'll get used it." Model Z said, despite the fact that it also sounded annoyed.

After some work he managed to get his radio online again. The first thing he heard was a frantic Prairie.

"Giro! Are you alright?" she asked

"Yes, I'm fine. Radio broke after I was caught off guard by an attack" he told her.

Prairie seemed relieved until he heard on the other end:

"Oh no."

"What. What is it?" Giro asked urgently.

"We lost contact with Aile! She's not responding!"

Giro muttered a few creative words under his breath, then regained most of his composure.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she's safe. Or at least relatively safe." Giro said calmly.

He then broke contact and took off looking for Aile. She couldn't have gotten that far, the highway isn't too long. Giro hoped he would be able to find her, possibly bail her out of some trouble, probably scold her for being reckless, and then get her back to Guardian Base. He then started to worry about if he might be too late to help Aile she got in over her head. What would happen if he wasn't there? Giro knew she was quite capable, especially for someone who very recently started using a biometal, but he still worried.

"I'm not used to being this stressed out about her." he said to Model Z with a forced smile.

"I can tell." Model Z responded flatly.

"Right...sorry. I just have a really bad feeling about this."

Model Z didn't respond for a few seconds. Giro could feel something coming of it, but it was hard to pinpoint what.

"Model W." it finally said.

"Huh?"

"A piece of it is here." it told him.

"Oh great, another thing we have to-" Giro's voice trailed off as he saw Maquereau lying on the ground, wounded. Giro dashed over to him.

"Hey, are you alright? What happened?!" Giro asked.

Maquereau looked to see Giro standing over him. He start wildly gesturing to behind him.

"Giro! That transporter girl, Aile! She rescued me, then kept going on her own, but I heard her scream. I think she's in trouble!" he explained.

Giro didn't let Maquereau say any more than that. He took off at a sprint, running faster than he ever thought he could.

"Oh no. Nonononono. Oh please no."

Giro then saw them. Serpent, two other who had to be his subordinates and Aile lying on the ground in front of them. He came to a screeching halt, brandishing his sword, ready to fight. Serpent looked pleased at Giro's arrival.

"Ah, so Model Z, the red Mega Man, finally comes. Now...let's see the true strength of these so-called legends!" Serpent said.

Serpent raised a hand over Aile. Both of them began to glow.

"Giro...what...what's happening to me?!"

"Aile! No!"

Serpent laughed at the panic between the two of them. He then teleported away with Prometheus and Pandora. Aile slowly rose to her feet, trembling. Giro stood frozen. He couldn't meet her eyes. He was scared of what he'll see. He wanted to tell her something like "stay calm" or "fight its control", but no words came out. When Giro finally looked at Aile, he saw her look of pure terror as her eyes began glowing bright red.

"Giro...Dad...help me!" Aile screamed.

The Model W then completely took over. Aile went silent. She began to attack Giro relentlessly, firing shot after shot with Model X's buster. Giro blocked every energy blast that came his way, but he refused to fight back. He couldn't hurt Aile, especially after her plea for help. So, he just tried to to restrain her. Giro avoided most her attacks, still getting hit by some of them. When he got close, he tried to put Aile in an arm lock. Aile retaliated by kicking his leg and breaking free. She then attempted to shoot Giro at point blank range. Giro managed to dodge the shot, but just barely.

"This isn't going to work, Giro." Model Z said.

"The Model W won't release her unless it is weakened."

"I can't-"

"You **have** to. I'm sorry, Giro. Defeating Aile is the only way you can save her."

Giro understood. So he started to fight back. He chipped away at Aile's armor until she froze, almost as if she was holding herself back.

"Aile? Can you hear me?" Giro asked.

But before Aile could respond, both of them were struck with lightning. Giro blacked out, the last thing he saw was Aile attempting to take up a defensive stance in front of him.

When Giro woke up, he saw Aile lying on the ground, back in her human form. Model X floated next to her, giving off an aura of concern. Giro managed to pull himself up and make his way over to Aile. He then pulled her into his arms and held her close. His heart skipped a beat when he realized the condition Aile was in.

"She's dying." Giro said, alarmed.

He looked up at Model X, who seemed to be even more nervous than before.

"Even if I merge with her again, my power won't be enough to save her." it said rather solemnly.

"Dad..." Aile said weakly.

Giro looked down at Aile, who had the same terrified look on her face. Aile then held on to Giro tightly, quietly crying as she did so.

"Dad, I'm scared. I don't want to die."

Giro's instincts immediately kicked in.

"You're going to be fine, Aile. I won't anything else happen."

As he continued to comfort Aile, his thoughts turned to Model Z.

"Lend her you power, Z." he told it.

"You do realize you'll be left completely defenseless if I do so, right?"

"I don't care. I am **not** letting the Model W take my daughter."

With that, Model Z unmerged with Giro and hovered near Aile.

"Be strong, Aile." Giro told her.

"But if you, can't, I'll always be here to support you." he continued.

He then gestured to the Biometals.

"They will too."

Aile looked to the biometals, then back at Giro. Galleons came and surrounded the both of them. They took aim. Aile reached out to the Biometals.

"Model X...Model Z...Power...I need your power. I need to protect the people, all of them! Lend me your strength to fight for those I care about!"

Giro watched as Aile transformed in front of him. She then stood in a bright red armor, brimming with strength. Aile looked at Giro and helped him up. She gave him a wide smile.

"Thanks, Dad. I owe you everything."

Giro smiled back, feeling pride for the person Aile is choosing to be.

"Don't thank me yet, Aile. You still have a lot of work to do."

Aile then went on to continue her adventure, with Giro supporting her the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like this fic as much as I used to. Oh well, all comments are welcome so tell me if I killed the point of Aile's arc by having Giro live.
> 
> EDIT: I had a moment where I started really liking this fic again and then noticed I had a dropped word. At least it’s fixed now.


End file.
